Along with development of the display technology, a display panel has been applied more widely in our daily lives. For example, the display panel may be applied to a liquid crystal display device, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display device and an electrophoretic display device, or the like. For an array substrate, as an important member of the display panel, a gate signal, a data signal, a driver circuit control signal and any other control signal are applied to a pixel in the display panel. The data signal is transmitted in response to the gate signal, and configured to control a level of the pixel or display a desired image on the display device.
Currently, various signal lines may cross each other on the array substrate to form a complex pattern. In the case that electrostatic charges generated due to friction are applied to one or more signals lines via an interconnection structure, electrostatic breakdown may occur, thereby leading to such a circuit failure as short-circuit, and the array substrate may be damaged.